


突发状况和应急方案

by PiDanSeven



Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SuperBat, 中文, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiDanSeven/pseuds/PiDanSeven
Summary: ABO，花粉，车。





	突发状况和应急方案

超人惴惴不安。  
此刻他正在太空中，搬运着某颗不合时宜地飞向地球的巨大行星。路线没错，周围除了他之外没有任何人，一切似乎正常无比，可是他的某种直觉一直在提醒着他哪里出了问题。  
他无法压抑住这种不安，将行星安置好后他迅速飞回了地球，飞回了家。  
不是大都会的那个小小公寓，也不是斯莫维尔的农场，而是地球顶点一片冰雪之中的孤独堡垒。

他的伴侣正在这——远远地，超人便闻到了他的味道。  
冷冽的，诱惑的，欲望的味道。

超人几乎是一瞬间就回到了堡垒。回到了他巨大的房间里，回到他柔软的床上。  
封闭的房间里气味更为浓烈，立马就让超人放下了所有防备，让他只想抱住散发出信息素的Omega，为他挡去所有伤害，将最温暖的爱都给他。

床上堆满了枕头和被子，凌乱地形成了一种诡异的协调感。一抹黑色从层层织物之间露出来，超人顺着摸上去，找到了突然出现在他领地的Omega。  
“布鲁斯……”克拉克轻声呼唤着。蝙蝠侠摘掉了他的头罩，脸颊泛红，半张着嘴略微急促地喘着。他的制服已经脱得差不多了，只剩下一双靴子贴在脚上。

“你在发情。怎么了？”克拉克接受了布鲁斯的拥抱，不停轻吻着他的脖颈、下颚，再到脸颊，直到怀里的人减轻了颤抖。今天他们各自有任务，上一个时刻克拉克听布鲁斯的时候他正在哥谭的街巷中穿梭做着调查，他的发情期也还有一周。即使作为超人，这突发状况也让他有点措手不及。  
“线索将我引向了毒藤……”布鲁斯终于从巨大挣扎中解脱了出来，稍稍平静了一些。他将脸埋在克拉克的前胸，感受着Alpha安抚性的信息素包裹着他。“我们产生了一点……小分歧，并且很明显她有了新的花粉配方。”  
尽管他带着面罩，似乎也只是延缓了一会发作时间。他继续完成了调查，又到瞭望塔处理了会联盟事务。直到两个多小时之前他才发觉不对，那时监视器显示克拉克正去往太空执行任务。迅速权衡做出决定后他飞到了外星人的堡垒，等待着他的Alpha。  
“你应该立刻通知我的。”保护欲发作的Alpha轻轻咬了咬他的唇瓣以示抗议，接着将自己从制服中解放出来，和他的Omega贴在一起。  
“我知道你会来。”布鲁斯渴求着他的吻，撬开氪星人的牙关后和对方的舌头纠缠在一起。  
“让我看看你有没有用上你的那些小道具。”克拉克的手滑过会阴，直直来到后穴。  
“啊哼。”克拉克的手摸到了尾端露出到穴口的圆柱物，硬硬的。他缓缓往外抽出按摩棒，“现在你不需要这个了。”那物大得有些狰狞，但又没有活物那么柔软。  
布鲁斯的阴茎早就勃起，前面湿得一塌糊涂，可以想象出他是怎么度过这两个多小时的。克拉克没让他的后穴空虚太久，挺身插了进去。  
“啊……”氪星阴茎又大又粗，火热地锲在甬道里。他早就湿了，后穴温顺地向Alpha屈服，含着坚硬的性器。  
“看看你，早就准备好了是不是？”克拉克从正面操着他，将布鲁斯的双腿大大分开，露出含着他的那个小洞。  
即使在性爱中布鲁斯仍然算得上是沉默寡言。他的蓝眼睛半睁着，偶尔额头上的汗会流到眼角，眼睛仿佛闪着泪光。他咬牙呻吟着，Alpha用力地操着他，每一下操干都伴随着他粗重的喘气声，两人健壮的肉体在交合时啪啪地拍打着。

太深了，太超过了。超人一直干到了他的最深处，他将整个柱身都抽出去，留着头部在甬道里，接着迅速有力地操进来，撞得他屁股摇晃。

“克拉克……啊……”布鲁斯被他操得心神迷醉，快感持续积累着，舒服得他屈起腿搭在克拉克的腰上。  
克拉克的眼睛一眨不眨，紧紧盯着他发情中的伴侣。他忽地俯下身去，侵占着他的嘴唇。“你太完美了，布鲁斯。”灼热的呼吸喷在两人之间，仿佛就此燃烧起来。

太热了，布鲁斯仿佛泡在水里。他浑身上下都湿了，身下的床单也湿了。在克拉克没到来之前，他先撸射了一回，又用假阴茎将自己插硬了——完全按照克拉克的氪星阴茎制作的，非常逼真。  
Alpha的手抓在他的屁股上，用力到捏出了红印。布鲁斯在克拉克的身前胡乱摸着，结实的腹肌蹭着他的阴茎带来了巨大快感。克拉克伏在他身上，一下一下往后穴深处干着他。

“我喜欢你在巢穴里等着我回来。”他们的激烈情事已经将布鲁斯临时搭成的窝弄得乱七八糟，只是这会没有人去关心这个。  
“啊——！”一声呻吟，克拉克的性器狠狠撞过布鲁斯的敏感点，快感瞬间沿着脊柱向上袭击了他的大脑，一瞬间他竟然失去了神志。  
“哦……”布鲁斯已经顾不上去管自己喉咙中发出来的声音了，他的注意力现在全部都在体内的那根硬物上。他的后穴软得要命，任由克拉克大开大合地干着他，干得他越来越湿。

克拉克压着他，陷在柔软的织物当中。猛烈的一轮进攻过后布鲁斯伸手握住了自己的阴茎，粗喘着射了出来。  
精液弄湿了两人的腹部，布鲁斯放松地往后瘫倒，在高潮的余韵中回味。  
克拉克慢了下来，硕大的头部仍然顶在最里面。他将布鲁斯滑下去的双腿提起来挂在腰间，上半身紧紧地贴着他的Omega。  
“我真爱你，布鲁斯。”他在那人耳边喃喃说着爱语，舔舐着他的喉结，在锁骨上吮吸出一个又一个红印。

布鲁斯闭着眼睛享受着，克拉克小幅度地动着埋在他体内的性器，等待着布鲁斯缓过神来。  
他的阴茎被湿热的甬道包裹着，里面已经被他操开了，又湿又软。布鲁斯浑身都是汗，肌肉上亮亮的一层水珠。凌乱的额发散落着，让他看上去无比性感，完完全全被操开了的模样。

他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，随后露出一个小小的微笑：“还要继续吗？”  
克拉克凑过去吻住他，下身一个用力，粗大的阴茎再次插了进去，深深地、完全地填满了他。

“我要操到你的最里面，要操到你说不出话，要操到你好几天都没办法从床上下来。”克拉克压低声音，他可还没射一次呢。

Alpha强势的宣告占有让布鲁斯暗自抖了一抖，他双手环住克拉克，将他拉下来亲吻，“你可以尽管试试。”  
氪星人低低咆哮一声，快速操起身下的人来。

 

太犯规了。  
和氪星人做爱实在太犯规了。

一旦开始， 布鲁斯就没有办法再想其他的事了。克拉克彻彻底底地，从肉体到心灵占据了他，让他只想着再深一点，再用力一点，让此刻永远不要结束。

发情期的本能让他只关注到自己身上的Alpha，直到他被克拉克抱起来喂了杯水，才意识到这一轮已经过去了。  
他的四肢软得抱不住他的伴侣，后穴里射满了克拉克的精液。他仿佛依然飘在云端，快活得看不清眼前。然后他突然意识到了什么。

“你没有成结吗？”他问身后的人。  
“没有，你太累了，先让你休息一下。”那人温柔地回答他，又喂了他一点吃的。

他动了动身子，感受着屁股后面那团半硬的东西。“毒藤的药好像不止是引起发情……”他转过头去和克拉克接了个吻，“而且会让发情期整个提前……”  
“没关系……”克拉克摸着布鲁斯又慢慢硬起来的阴茎，“我一直在这呢。”

被信息素影响的Omega终于找到了一丝安心，再次投入到和他的Alpha的性爱当中。  
——完


End file.
